youtubefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Superbrioche666
février 1991 |Âge = 27 ans |Activité = Gamer, let's player |Date de première vidéo = 2 juillet 2012 |Nombre d'abonnés = 705 000 |Statut = Actif |Régularité = Aléatoire |Lien = Chaîne }}Grégoire, plus connu sous le pseudo Superbrioche666, est un Youtuber gamer et let's player. Il est né le 1 février 1991. Anecdotes *Il est fan de Kingdoms Hearts, Alice et Ratchet et Clank. *Il s'est fait connaître grâce à son ami Siphano. *Il a souvent des mimiques et des expressions, plaisant énormément à sa communauté, comme "le nez qui gratouille" ou "le moment Labelo" où il n'a jamais eu de vrai Labelo. Let's plays ABZÛ *ABZÛ Alice *American McGee's Alice *Alice Madness Returns A Plague Tale : Innocence *A Plague Tale : Innocence Beyond Good and Evil *Beyond Good and Evil Beyond: Two Souls *Beyond: Two Souls BioShock *BioShock *BioShock 2 *BioShock Infinite *BioShock 1 Remastered Bound *Bound Crash Bandiccot *Crash Bandicoot 2 *Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Cuphead *Cuphead Dead Space *Dead Space *Dead Space 2 Detroit: Become Human *Detroit: Become Human Ghost of a Tale *Ghost of a Tale Gris *Gris Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy VII *Final Fantasy VIII *Final Fantasy IX *Final Fantasy X *Final Fantasy X HD (Live) *Final Fantasy X-2 *Final Fantasy XIII Jak *Jak & Daxter *Jak 2 *Jak 3 Journey *Journey Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts : Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts 2 : Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts Re : Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts 3 Life is Strange *Life Is Strange: Before the Storm *Life is Strange *Captain Spirit *Life is Strange 2 Little Big Planet *Little Big Planet 3 Little Misfortune *Little Misfortune Luigi's Mansion *Luigi's Mansion *Luigi's Mansion 2 *Luigi's Mansion 3 MediEvil *MediEvil Minecraft *Minecraft *Minecraft - Brioches Hostiles - Spellbound Caves *Minecraft - 1001 Pattes Adventure *Minecraft - Hunger Sable *Minecraft - Age de Glace : Brioche Bonus *Minecraft - Fallen Kingdom *Minecraft - Fallen Kingdom II *Minecraft - Final Kingdom IV *Minecraft - L'île au Tresor II *Minecraft - L'île au Tresor III *Minecraft - Sky Defender *Minecraft - Sky Defender II *Minecraft - Sky Defender III *Minecraft - No Learning Curve *Minecraft - No Learning Curve II *Minecraft - Objectif Mars : Brioche Bonus *Minecraft - Cochonland *Minecraft - Across the Time *Minecraft - Celestia *Mon Aventure Minecraft (Survie Vanilla) Mirror's Edge Catalyst *Mirror's Edge Catalyst NaissanceE *NaissanceE Outlast *Outlast Papo & Yo *Papo & Yo Perception *Perception Pikmin *Pikmin 1 & 2 *Pikmin 3 *Hey! Pikmin *Pikmin 1 (Live) *Pikmin 2 (Live (version courte)) Portal *Portal *Portal Stories: Mel *Portal 2 Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank 2 *Ratchet & Clank 3 *Ratchet & Clank : Opération Destruction *Ratchet & Clank : Quest for Booty *Ratchet & Clank : A Crack in Time *Ratchet & Clank : Nexus Resident Evil *Resident Evil HD Remake *Resident Evil 2 Remake Rime *Rime Roblox *Roblox Sea of Solitude *Sea of Solitude Silence *Silence Sly Cooper *Sly Raccoon *Sly 2 : Association de voleurs *Sly 3 : Honneur parmi les voleurs *Sly Cooper : Voleurs à travers le temps Soma *Soma Spyro *Spyro 1 (Reignited Trilogy) *Spyro 2 (Reignited Trilogy) *Spyro 3 (Reignited Trilogy) Superliminal *Superliminal Super Mario *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Maker *Super Mario Odyssey *Super Mario Sunshine The First Tree *The First Tree The Inner Friend * The Inner Friend The Last Guardian * The Last Guardian The Last of Us * The Last of Us 1 Remastered The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Vanishing of Ethan Carter *The Vanishing of Ethan Carter What Remains of Edith Finch *What Remains of Edith Finch White Night *White Night Wilson's Heart *Wilson's Heart World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft : Guide pour débutants *World of Warcraft : La marche des nains *World of Warcraft : La marche des Nelfes *World of Warcraft Classic Yooka-Laylee *Yooka-Laylee Yoshi *Yoshi's Crafted World Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Gamers Catégorie:Youtubers Minecraftiens Catégorie:Streameurs Catégorie:Level Downer Catégorie:Plus de 500 000 Abonnés Catégorie:Plus de 1000 vidéos Catégorie:Participants aux FK Catégorie:Participants à Candy Kingdoms